


Fighters

by Stardusted (Harhailija)



Series: femslash100 drabbles [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Stardusted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They aren’t just a girl with a wolf, they are something bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's Drabble Tag 6 using the prompt "Mulan/Ruby - Fighters"

If you face a warrior who has a wolf on her side, you should run. Don’t scream, don’t look behind your back – just run. Run for your life, it’s not going to be yours for long.

They aren’t just a girl with a wolf, they are something bigger. They are together and together they are fearless. In their eyes you can see darkness of the woods, and (trust me) that’s the most beautiful and terrifying sight you’ll ever see. And your last one.

Together they are fighters, and they fight with their all heart until the sweet moment between black night and morning dusk. Only then their hearts are in peace, they curl up to each other feeling the warmth they almost thought to be lost.

The warmth of loving hearts.


End file.
